Pokemon indigo league (My way) Chapter 1
by Dawriters
Summary: What if Ash actully started off right but still got pikachu And went on his adventure but did some things differently If you want to find out what happens then your gonna have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and/or girls I'm back with a new story that I hope you people will like (Not sure if anyone has written this type of story) so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon at all

Pokémon indigo league (my way)

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Viridian forest

"YOU WEAK POKEMON!" shouted a boy with an angry look on his face

"You call yourself a Charmander but you are like a Magikarp" said the boy

As he grabbed a red and white ball and threw it to the ground and smashed it

The Pokémon known as Charmander looked shocked and scared it ran to its former trainer with tears in its eyes

"GO AWAY YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A POKEMON" shouted the boy at Charmander as he through another poke ball that released a small pink Pokémon and it attacked Charmander.

"Serves you right for being so weak" said the boy with a twisted smile

And then he left

Charmander laid there not moving for a full week till hunger got the best of him and he got up and went in search of food he found an apple and ran to it and started eating it happily until he heard a noise from behind him he turned to be facing two Pokémon a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle he backed away not wanting to fight

POKE SPEECH

Char char Charmander (please don't hurt me I was just hungry) he said in fear

Bulba suar bulba (Calm down we know we saw you on the road and went to get you some food) he said in a calm voice

Squirt (Yea) said Squirtle with a smile

Somewhere else near pallet town a boy with Brown eyes raven black hair and zigzags on his face was laying down in the sunshine looking up at the clouds

"It sure is a nice day" he thought

He then heard a noise and spotted an orange lizard with a tail with a flame on it

"That's a Charmander" he said to no one in particular

The Charmander turned and became scared of the human and stood still frozen with fear

"It's okay little guy I won't hurt you" said the boy

He still stood there with fear as he remembered his old trainer

The boy looked in his bag to find some berries

"Hear you go you can have some" he said with a smile

Charmander looked at the boy why was he being so nice. He took a step forward and then quickly snatched one of the berries and started eating it while keeping an eyes on the young boy that stood before him

The boy smiled

"I'm Ash do you want to be- but before he could finish the sentence something rammed into him

Ash looked at to see what it was and it turned out to be a Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Charmander seeing that they were about to attack again jumped in the way and spoke to them for about 5 mins Squirtle went up to ash and started to apologise to Ash but Bulbasaur still gave a glare at ash but still mumbled an apology Ash looked and then said

"Wait here I will be back with some more food" said Ash

About 20 minutes later Ash returned to see that the Pokémon were still there

He then smiled

"Here eat it" he said

Charmander and Squirtle ate happily but Bulbasaur looked at the food not wanting to eat it. Ash noticing this pulled a small smile and then said

"It's ok you can eat it" he said with a happy voice

Bulbasaur looked and then started eating slowly at this ash smiled then checked the time

"it's getting late so I better be off please stay out of trouble and I will be back tomorrow" he said then smiled and started walking off to his home town

3 years later

A 10 year old boy with raven black hair zigzags on his face with brown eyes

"ASH go to bed its 10:30 and you need to get up early for prof. oak tomorrow

Ash sighed and went to bed quite easily. The next day was a bit of a shock for Ash as he got up at 7am he decided that he would go see his friends before starting his journey he got dressed (He will be in his Pokémon indigo league cloths) brushed his teeth and had breakfast and left for the woods no one new about this place except for Ash and his friend he whistled and something or someone's tackled him in joy ash lost his balance and fell on the ground

"Hey guys what's up" said Ash with an excited yet happy look on his face

"Nothing much just been waiting for you to show" said Charmander

With happiness in his voice Ash spending so much time with the 3 starter Pokémon of Kanto Ash could start to understand poke speech for 2 years now

"So who's your starter Pokémon? Asked Bulbasaur with a hint of seriousness in his voice

"I don't know yet" replied ash with a frown

Ash had decided that his starter was going to be one of the starter Pokémon but couldn't decide who

"Well we might as well go to prof. oak and get the starter kit for our journey

Said Ash

"YEA" they all said in unison

15 minutes later

Ash was about a few feet away from lab when he heard a voice that he hated very much

"Hey Ashy-boy you came late to pick up the starter Pokémon" said the voice

Ash gestured with his hand for the Pokémon to hide

"Gary" said Ash with bitter in his voice and with a fake smile but then changed when he saw the poke ball in Gary's hand into surprised

"What Pokémon did you choose" asked Ash with curiosity but Gary just smirked and said

"The best and last Pokémon" he said with a smirk and then jumped in the red car and drove off

"Prick" Ash thought

And then walked up and knocked on the door the door opened to a smiling

Professor Oak

"Ash my boy here to get started on your journey" said Prof. oak with a smile

"Yep" Ash said with happiness in his voice and then whistled and the 3 Kanto staters came running in each greeting professor oak

"Now which Pokémon will be your starter Pokémon?" asked professor oak

With a serious look on his face

"I really don't know" said Ash with a frown he was trying to decide which of the Kanto starters would be his starting Pokémon when Professor oak interrupted his thoughts

"If you can't decide then I may be able to help you" said Professor oak

Ash and his Pokémon looked at the professor then each other

"I have one more Pokémon with me but it is a bit stubborn and I'm afraid that no rookie trainer can handle him" said Professor oak with a small frown

Ash fought it over a few seconds and decided that it wouldn't be too bad to have another friend or in ash's case family member

"Sure" he said and at this Oak smiled at the young boy

"Ok but just to be warned it may not seem very friendly" said oak and with that he got another poke ball that had a lightning sticker on it and released a small yellow mouse Pokémon

"This Ash is Pikachu" said oak and Pikachu looked at the two humans and then the Pokémon and then turned his head away

"Hello Pikachu my names Ash and I'm hoping we can become friends" Ash said with a smile and as he picked up Pikachu which was not the best move got himself zapped and then Ash fell to the ground

"ASH" Charmander yelled and ran to Ash and then started Growling at Pikachu ready to attack but before he could Ash stopped him

"It's cool Charmander I should have asked him first to pick him up" said Ash with a small smile

"So Pikachu will be my starter and I will just capture these guys"

"Splendid" said oak with a smile

"I'M NOT GOING WITH THIS HUMAN" yelled Pikachu but Oak only hear Pikachu saying its name a few times

"Here is Pikachu's poke ball and a pokedex and 6 poke balls" said professor oak

"Thanks professor. Alright guys this is a poke ball all you ha-"But before Ash could finish his sentence the Kanto trio tapped the poke balls and were engulfed a in a red light and then they got sucked in with a 'click' to signify that they were captured as this transpired Pikachu stared and wondered why they willingly let him capture them

"Maybe this human won't be so bad" thought Pikachu

"Alright now I'm ready ok Pikachu return" Said Ash but Pikachu dodge the beam

"NO I'm not going in that small ball I stay outside" said Pikachu with his arms folded

"Ok I can respect that hop on" said ash as he gestured Pikachu to hop on his shoulders Pikachu looked at his now trainers shoulders and hopped on surprisingly they were comfy and with that Ash said his goodbyes and headed off but not without saying good to his mother.

Ok guys that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed if not then why are you still here. Love it, like it, but those flames shall be ignored (R&R as well )


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all I'm back with chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon what so ever

NOW STORY TIME

Chapter 2

Pokemon indigo league (My way)

"So Ash where are we going" Asked Pikachu

"Well we are heading north of pallet so that will put us in Viridian city and there is a gym there so we can earn our first badge" replied Ash

"What's a gym" asked Pikachu interested

"Well" said Ash and he explained to Pikachu what a gym is and the Pokémon league and if they win they can verse the Elite 4

"Oh ok" was all Pikachu said

Ash not realizing the time looked up to see the sun setting

"Were goanna have to set up camp here tonight" Said Ash and with that he realised all his other Pokémon

"Alright guys were camping out here tonight so everyone has a job. Pikachu and Squirtle will get the firewood Bulbasaur will cut it in half to make more and I will start cooking the food" Said Ash as he thought this is like training and everyone got to work. 20 minutes later the fire was started (By Charmander) and everyone was eating then after everything was finished Ash returned everyone (Except Pikachu) and went to bed. The next morning Ash got up around 10: AM and started training his Pokémon for more speed and stamina Charmander shot Bulbasaur with ember Pikachu hit Squirtle with thunder shocks and then it rotated and since Ash had no ground types Bulbasaur hit Pikachu with razor leaf Ash looked at his Pokémon and held a hand up meaning stop his Pokémon stop but they were tired so ash returned them and quickly made his way to Viridian.

Ash made it in the city in 20 minutes because he was walking a bit faster till he made it to the city but with an Injured Pikachu in his hands as Ash started Running to the Pokémon centre until officer jenny spotted him and started asking what happened to Pikachu

FLASH BACK:

"Ok guys Return" said Ash as he started walking along the road until something knocked into him as he turned around he couldn't see anyone until he felt a sharp pain in his leg and he jumped back and looked down to see a Spearow with a bump on his head this must have been what hit Ash when he was walking

"Sorry little guy" said Ash aplogicility and then turned around to find A lot more Spearow's looking at him Ash gulped and ran into the forest with the Spearow's right on his tail as he ran Pikachu shot a Thundershock at one of the Spearow's knocking it out this just enraged the Spearow's more and they started to attack Pikachu with their beaks Ash called out the rest of his Pokémon

"Charmander use Ember, Squirtle Water gun and Bulbasaur Razor leaf" Yelled Ash as the Pokémon attacked the Spearow knocking some of them out Ash ran and picked up Pikachu and started to run to viridian with his Kanto starters behind him. After a few more minutes Ash had arrived in Viridian and that was when Officer jenny found him

END OF FLASHBACK

"Officer Jenny do you know were the Pokémon centre is" Asked Ash with a worried face

"Of course get in I will give you a ride" said Jenny with a small smile

"Thanks" said Ash and with that Jenny dropped off Ash so he could get his Pokémon healed

"Nurse Joy my Pokémon need help" Said Ash

"What happened" Said Nurse Joy with a worried voice

"We were attacked by a Spearow flock and my Pokémon are hurt and tired can you please help them" Said Ash with a worried face afraid that something might happen to them

"Of course Chansey bring the stretcher" said Nurse Joy

"Chansey"

After 5 minutes in the waiting room

"OI YOU OVER THERE" Yelled a voice Ash looked up to see a very angry red head pointing at him

"Yea" Said Ash with a look that said "Why are you yelling"

"Was it your Charmander that scorched my bike" the girl said but with a lower voice but she had a look that would kill anyone human or Pokémon

"Well" she said impatiently

"When did it happen" Ash Asked with still a worried voice cause he was thinking of his Pokémon

"After some trainer in viridian forest Yelled for a ember attack and then I saw you run off with your Charmander" she said with anger in her voice

"Oh sorry we were in a hurry and the ember was because a flock of Spearow were attacking us" said ash with a look of sorry on his face

Misty looked and stared at the boy in front of her and felt sorry for him

"Where's your Charmander now" she said

"My Charmander, Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are in the healing room"

And at the precise moment

"Can trainer Ash Ketchum come up and collect his Pokémon" said a voice

"That's me" Said Ash

Ash went up and collected his Pokémon and but before he could leave

SMASH!

A window broke and smoke came down

"cough what's going on" said Misty through the coughing

As the smoke cleared 3 figures stood there. One had pink long hair and was female the other had short blue hair and was male and in the middle was a Pokémon known as Meowth

"Alright hand over all the Pokémon" Meowth with a evil grin

"Did that meowth just talk" thought Ash

"Why would you want the Pokémon here they are all sick and weak" said Nurse Joy

"We don't care for the weak ones just the rare ones" said the girl

"No way are you getting the Pokémon" Said Misty with an aggressive tone

"Alright then go Ekans" said the girl

"And koffing" said the man

"Go staryu" said misty

"koffing tackle" yelled James (Yes its james if you didn't know now you do)

"Ekans dig go" Yelled Jesie

"Staryu use harden then rapid spin" shouted misty

As ekans went underground and koffing charged at staryu staryu Glwed white then started spinning towards koffing hitting dead on

"Yes" cried misty

But James only grinned and misty realised it was a trap but before she could say anything ekans appeared out of the ground and smaked staryu in the sky were meowth jumped in and used fury swipes heavily damaging staryu

"Hey that's not fair its 3 against 1" yelled Ash

"Were the bad guys we don't play by the rules" said Meowth with a grin

"Fine then let's go everyone" yelled ash and Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were realised with Charmander coming down in the middle

"Alright everyone use your best attacked" shouted Ash With that Pikachu realised a thunder shock Charmander used Ember Squirtle used Water Gun and Bulbasaur used razor leaf causing a explosion and sending Team Rocket flying with a twinkle

"Thank you for saving the Pokémon" Nurse said in happiness

"No problem but uh there's a big hole in the wall" Said ash

"That's alright I can fix it" said Joy with a smile

"Alright on to the Viridian Gym" Ash said excitedly

"Um Ash the gym in this city is closed" Misty said

"WHAT but I have to get a badge" said Ash worriedly

"And hopefully you will in pewter city which is just north of here" Misty said with a small smile

"Then what are we waiting for lets go" Said Ash excitedly as he ran out the door with his Pokémon.

Alright guys that's chapter 2 Hope you enjoyed it and if not then why are you still here. Like it, love it, Flames shall be ignored (R&R) PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and girls I'm back with another chapter and I am goanna start answering questions starting today

Connor fantasy: I'm pretty sure that they will evolve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

STORY TIME

Chapter 3

"Ash do we have to go in that forest" complained misty

"Yes if we are going to get to pewter city so I can get my gym badge which means I am one step closer for the Pokémon league" replied Ash

"But there are bug Pokémon in there" misty whined

"So and while were still on this topic why are you following me?" asked Ash

"So you can pay me back my bike that your Charmander burnt" she said with her eyes close whilst looking away

"God misty I said I'm sorry" said Ash with a frown then started walking deeper into the forest

"ASH wait for me" yelled misty

As they were talking the sun was setting and Ash decided that it would be a good idea to camp.

Somewhere else in viridian forest a blue jackal Pokémon holding an egg was walking around hurt when it found light and went over to it and saw two people sleeping the Pokémon looked at the girl and then at the boy the boy was radiating powerful aura over sometime the Pokémon set the egg down closed its eyes while some tears fell down and then left hoping that the trainer will take good care of the egg.

Ash got up and stretched his hands and yawned he was wondering how long it was goanna take to get to pewter city he looked around for Pikachu when he spotted him he saw an item next to Pikachu he got up to get a closer look it was an egg Ash had picked it up and looked around he couldn't leave it out here all alone but he didn't feel right taking it till something in his mind kept saying take it its meant for you. So after 5 minutes Ash took the egg and put it carefully in his backpack then he started cooking food he let out his Pokémon to play.

After Ash and misty had there food and same with the pokemon they started to venture forth into the other parts of the forest till Ash spotted a pokemon on the floor hurt Ash took out his pokedex and examined the pokemon (I know Ash never used the pokedex till now was because I forgot about it) "Charmander the fire lizard pokemon the flame on its tail represents how low or high its life is" Ash looked at the Charmander but it was a different colour to his Charmander he ran to it but the Charmander started to growl at this

"It's ok little guy im not goanna hurt you" said Ash with a caring voice The Charmander looked Angry at this

"Oh yea sure you just want my guard down so you can capture me" Said Charmander with a growl and tried to get up but failed to do so

"Im not goanna capture you ok I just want to help" said ash with a frown on his face

Charmander looked at Ash and then allowed Ash to come over but only Ash

Ash told Pikachu to wait here and then Ash got out the necessary items to help the pokemon

"This may sting a little but it will get the job done" Said Ash as he looked at Charmander

Charmander gave a nod as Ash started spraying the potion and then gave the antidote to Charmander. After 20 minutes of recovery Ash, Misty and Pikachu said goodbye the shiny Charmander and started walking until Ash felt a tug on his pants when he looked down he saw Charmander there pointing to a his poke-ball and then touched it Ash was a bit shocked but Pikachu just smiled at this

"Well we might as well get into training" thought Ash

"Come on out everyone" said Ash

All of Ash's Pokémon came out and then they all looked at the new Charmander

"Alright guys let's get so-"but Ash couldn't get to finish his sentence as Charmander pointed out the other Charmander was female all of Ash's Pokémon (Excluding Charmander) Laughed at their trainer Ash then started wondering why Charmander didn't laugh and then he saw why The female Charmander Got angry and blasted them with a Flamethrower causing them to be burnt and covered in ash. Ash sweat dropped at this then continued "alright let's start training" Said Ash with a smile as his Pokémon were training Ash heard a voice he fought he would not here in a long time

"Hello Ashy-Boy" Said the voice

Ash sighed

"Hello Gary" Ash with a look of tiredness on his face wondering why his rival was here

"What brings you into the forest not got your gym badge yet" said Ash with a small smirk which turned to shock when Gary opened his badge case to reveal the first badge of the league

"Well what about you" said Gary with a smirk?

Ash mumbled something but did not look Gary in the face but Gary caught on and laughed

"Wow you don't even have your first badge" He said with a smile

"I didn't think you would your just a loser I bet you only have 2 Pokémon with you" Said Gary again smirking

"I actually have 5 not 2" Ash argued back

"Well I bet there weak" said Gary with a smile but then he saw a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and two Charmander and a Squirtle Gary couldn't believe his luck

"Go Spearow use peck on Bulbasaur" said Gary with a Grin but was shocked when both Charmanders used a flamethrower attack knocking the bird out

"Geez Gary all you had to do was ask if you wanted to battle one of my Pokémon" said Ash with a smile as Gary was shocked

"You're lying those Pokémon aren't yours" he said with a smirk but was shocked again as Ash returned all his Pokémon then realised them again

"So Gary how about a battle" said Ash

"Are you sure Ash your Pokémon look pretty weak" said Gary with a devious smirk

"Then why aren't you accepting if you think there weak" said Ash with a serious face

"Alright fine 5v5" said Gary

"You're on" said Ash

"Alright go Mankey" said Gary

"A Mankey" Ash thought as he got out his Pokémon "Mankey the Monkey Pokémon this Pokémon gets enraged very easily and will not stop fighting till knocked out"

"Alright then go Squirtle" yelled Ash

"Mankey use low kick" said Gary

Mankey ran at Squirtle and sweep him off his feet

"Squirtle use water gun" said Ash

"Dodge" yelled Gary

Mankey tried to dodge but was two slow and was hit hard knocking him out in one shot

"Good work Squirtle" said Ash with happiness and Squirtle looked proud

"Go Nidoran (Male)" said Gary

"Return and go Charmander (Non shiny)" said Ash

"Nidoran use horn attack" yelled Gary

"Counter with metal claw" said Ash

Both Pokémon run at each other before smacking each other both skidding back

"Nidoran poison sting" Yelled Gary

"Charmander Flamethrower" said Ash calmly

Nidoran ran at Charmander but Charmander shot a flamethrower turning Nidoran in a smoked Pokémon whilst knocking him out"

"Return go Rattatta" yelled Gary

"Return go Bulbasaur" Said Ash

"Use quick attack and follow it up with bite" said Gary

Rattatta ran at Bulbasaur and smacking him and then bit its bulb but this just got Bulbasaur angry and he used Mega Drain on instinct making Rattatta stumble back words

"Use energy ball" said Ash

Bulbasaur shot a Green orb at Rattatta knocking him out

"Return go Squirtle" Said Gary

"Go Charmander (Shiny)" said Ash

"Squirtle use Tackle"

"Use dragon rage" Said Ash calmly

Squirtle charged at Charmander She realised a Purple energy knocking Squirtle out instantly

Gary looked shocked he had not taken out any of Ash's Pokémon he looked down

"Return" was all Gary said and then walked away

Ash looked stunned and then was overjoyed in happiness

"I won" he thought

Ok guys that was Chapter 3 for you Love it, Like it and those flames shall be ignored (R&R) I'm hoping to keep all my chapters past at least 1100 words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm so so so sorry for not updating in a while I've been having computer troubles and family going overseas plus school work which is plain annoying but I'm back with another chapter and I will be making some more today to make up for lost time so enjoy.**

"Ash how long till were in Pewter city" said Misty

Ash thought for a bit maybe in a day or two but he couldn't be quite sure he wanted to catch a few more Pokémon before he left the forest.

"Ash you in there" said Misty while waving her hand in her friends face trying to get him to snap out of it

Ash snapped out of his thoughts to see Misty staring at him and Pikachu looking concerned

"Um maybe a day or two but I do want to catch a few more Pokémon before we leave" Ash said

The day went on with nothing exciting happening except with a battle with a Samurai guy who got destroyed by Ash's Pikachu

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ash turned around quickly to find Misty screaming like no Tomorrow he looked around to what might have caused her to start screaming till he saw the Caterpie nuzzling Misty's leg.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME" she cried

"Calm down Misty it's not going to hurt you or anything" said Ash with a small smile

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET IT AWAY" she screamed then ran off hurting caterpies feelings

"Pikachu can you please get Misty for me while I talk to caterpie please?" asked Ash

"ok" replied Pikachu then ran off to get Misty

"Hey little guy its ok there's no need to be upset" said Ash in a soothing tone trying to make Caterpie feel better

"What did I do wrong I just wanted to be friends" Said Caterpie who was almost on the verge of tears

"It's okay she just has a phobia of Bug pokemon once she gets over it she will like you" said Ash with a small smile but it would take a whole lot of courage for Misty to ever touch a bug pokemon

"Hey caterpie how about you come with me on my journey" Asked Ash

Caterpie thought it over a little bit before deciding to agree

"Great" said Ash and then tossed the Poke ball hitting Caterpies head and sucking the bug with a red light into the poke ball. Moments later Misty and Pikachu appeared

"Is the bug gone" she said scared that caterpie was still somewhere where she was

"Yes and no" replied Ash with a grin

Misty new what he meant and so did Pikachu. Pikachu was happy but Misty was afraid and looked like she would faint

**Time skip**

"There it is" yelled Ash with excitement He had just spotted Pewter city and was itching for a battle with the Gym leader

"Hey Misty do you know what type the Gym leader in this town uses" asked Ash

"Well I'm pretty sure that he uses Rock type Pokémon so I would say that Squirtle and Bulbasaur would be the best idea

Or you could Your shiny Charmander with Dragon rage" She said but really she didn't think he could win even with having a type advantage but she was hoping that he would pay up on that bike he owed her and then she could leave.

"So you think you could beat Brock do you" said a voice Ash and Misty turned their heads to see a man with gray clothing and a small beard and a hat covering his face

"Yes I do actually" Said Ash confidently

"Well allow me to lead you to the gym" said the Man and then he jumped off his rock and started walking Ash and Misty started walking with them till they saw the gym Ash ran but before he went inside he was about to thank the man but when he turned around he was gone he shrugged and walked into the Gym

"Who goes there" said a voice

Ash got spooked but recovered

"My name is Ash from Pallet town and I'm here for a battle" said Ash still trying to find where the voice was

"Then I accept" and then the room lit up to show a battlefield with rocks sticking out of the floor a tanned man a bit older then Ash was standing on the other side of the field

"My name is brock and this will be an official 2v2 match the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon while the Gym leader Is not this match will be over when either challengers Pokémon are unable to battle do you accept these rules" said Brock

"I do" Said Ash a bit nervous

"Then let's begin go Geodude" Yelled Brock

"Geo Geodude"

"Go Bulbasaur" yelled Ash

"Bulbasaur"

"BEGIN"

"Go use vine whip" Ash ordered

"Dodge and use tackle" said Brock

Bulbasaur whips came out of his bulb and came at Geodude who managed to dodge and sped towards Bulbasaur and smacked him in the head

"Use energy ball and follow up with vine whip" said Ash

Bulbasaur Shot a Green energy orb at Geodude which hit dead on while vines came out and slapped Geodude into a wall which knocked him out cold

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Bulbasaur" shouted the Ref

"Go Onix" Yelled Brock

"Return Bulbasaur go Charmander" Ash said firmly

Brock was surprised when he saw a different colored Charmander but smirked because he had a type advantage

"You should have stayed with Bulbasaur" Brock stated firmly

"Type advantage isn't everything" Replied Ash

"Begin"

"Onix use tackle" ordered Brock

"Dodge and use Metal Claw" Yelled Ash

Onix charged at Charmander but she jumped to the side and her small claws went Metal and she slashed Onix across his sides making him hiss in pain

"Use Bind" yelled Brock

"Dodge" yelled Ash with worry in his voice but Charmander moved to slow and was being squeezed by Onixs tail

"Use Dragon rage quickly" Ash ordered Charmander turned her head slightly and fired a barrage of Dragon rages all connecting to Onixs face knocking him back

"Finish this with Ember" Ash said calmly but with a smirk on his face

"Dodge" yelled Brock scared for his Pokemon but Onix was stilling felling the effects of the Dragon rage and was shot with small but painful fire thus knocking Onix out cold

"Onix is down the match goes to Ash of Pallet town" yelled the ref

"Yes we did it Pikachu and Charmander" Ash said happily that he had just got their first Gym badge and striking a victory pose

"Congratulations Ash that was a good battle and I present you your Bolder Badge" Said Brock with a smile

"Thanks Brock and you battled great but I have to go get my Pokémon healed up so I can start traveling again bye" Ash said with a smile and left with Misty and Pikachu to the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed.

After 10 minutes Ash and Misty were going to start traveling again until Ash heard his name being called

"Ash wait up" Said the voice Ash turned to see Brock running to him

"Yea Brock what is it" Asked Ash

"Well I was wondering if I could travel with you because my dream is to become the world's best breeder and not a gym leader" stated Brock

Ash thought over it for 5 seconds before deciding his decision

"Sure the more the merrier I always say" Ash said with a smile

"Great so where we heading now" Asked Brock

"Well we are going to Mount moon and then to Cerulean city for my next badge" stated Ash at this Misty tensed a bit but Ash didn't notice. Ash turned into his backpack to get something when all of a sudden Ash egg started to glow.

**Well Guys and Gals I hoped you like this chapter again sorry for the wait this is Ash's Pokémon so far**

**Pikachu (Male)**

**Bulbasaur (Male)**

**Charmander (Male)**

**Squirtle (Male**

**Charmander (Female) (Shiny)**

**Butterfree (Male) evolved through a training session **

**Pidgeotto (Female) got caught through a battle with Pikachu**

**Egg?**

**That's Ash's Pokémon for now he won't be getting any legendary till Johoto so he won't be to overpowered **

**Like it, Love it and those Flames shall be ignored (R&R)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back guys and gals with a new chapter there will be some Times skips in this chapter so we should be progressing very nicely with this story yay any who I actually forgot the Disclaimer in my last chapter so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon if I did well I would change a lot of things.**

**Keys:**

"_Pokémon talking"_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Telepathy"_

The egg started glowing Ash carefully lifted the Egg out of the bag and into his hands Pikachu watched with curiosity while Brock and Misty just stared at the Egg wondering what Pokémon would appear soon the light faded And revealed a small blue jackal Pokémon with a tail and a black line running down its face

'_Hello are you my daddy' _said a voice Ash looked around confused as to where that voice was but couldn't find anyone then he looked down at the small Pokémon with a small smile

"Hello my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" Ash said still with a smile

"_Hey kid" _Pikachu said still wondering what the young Pokémon was

"_Hello daddy and uncle Pikachu my name is Riolu"_ the now named Pokémon said

"Daddy" Ash said confused

"_Yep you're my daddy" _Riolusaid with a grin

"Hey Brock why does Riolu think I'm his Dad" Asked Ash still confused on the situation

"Well When a Pokémon hatches from an egg the first living thing they see makes them believe that the person or Pokémon is its parent in your case Your Riolu Dad" replied Brock

"I see" responded Ash no longer confused

"Well let's check out your Moves shall we" Ash said Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Riolu for his Move set which was Aura sphere, detect, Blaze Kick, and bulk up Ash whistled

"That's a pretty good move set" muttered Ash

"Well let's get moving we still have to get through Mount moon and then the second Badge from Cerulean city" Ash announced Pikachu and Riolu cheered but Misty seemed to tense up a bit again Ash or Brock notice this and set on their way to Mount moon

TIME SKIP

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Riolu (Who Ash allowed to stay out of his Poke ball and sit on his shoulder) arrived at the Pokémon center in Cerulean city Brock obviously tried flirting with Nurse Joy and Misty had to grab his ear and pull him away and Ash went to train Pikachu, Riolu, Pidgeotto, Charmander (Non shiny) Bulbasaur and Squirtle for the next gym badge he had also asked his Shiny Charmander and his Butterfree to also train hard while they weren't there with him and he didn't want them to slack off on their training Ash was sure that Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander were planning something because whenever Ash and his Pokémon had breaks they would discuss something in secret that not even Ash would know about

"Alright Guys were going to be challenging the gym tomorrow and I'm going to choose which Pokémon I will be using" Ash said with a grin that spelt victory all of his Pokémon gave a battle cry

"So since Bulbasaur had a gym battle already I won't use him and Riolu is still a bit young to be used in a Gym battle yet

Bulbasaur understood but Riolu was sad that it wasn't able to battle Ash saw this and tried to make Riolu feel better

"Hey Riolu don't feel down I promise that I will use you in the next Gym battle ok" Ash said in a soothing tone hoping Riolu would understand

"_Okay daddy I understand"_ replied Riolu

So the Pokémon I'm going to use are Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Butterfree for this Gym battle okay" stated Ash all of his Pokémon agreed and then Ash returned all of his Pokémon and went to bed. The next Morning Ash woke up around 10am and decided to head off towards the Gym with just Pikachu and Riolu since Brock wanted to by some stuff for the journey and Misty didn't really feel like going as headed towards the Gym he wondered who the Gym leader was and what kinds of Pokémon they would use.

As Ash entered the Gym he was amazed it looked like an aquarium minus all the Water Pokémon swimming around Ash searched around for the gym leader to only find some girls around sixteen practicing in the water and diving in the pool Ash watched until one of the girls saw him standing their

"Hey what you doing over there kid" Asked one of the Girls

Ash snapped out of his gaze and looked at the girl who spoke to him

"I'm here for a Gym battle to earn my second badge" replied Ash

"Well I'm Daisy the one with the blue hair is lily and violet is the one with the red hair (I don't know if it was red or not please don't judge me)" stated the now known daisy

"Cool my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I'm here for my Gym battle" stated Ash with a grin

"Well Ash I hate to break it to you but we just aren't in the mood for a Gym battle" Daisy said

At this Ash fell down anime style

"What do you mean you aren't in the mood to battle" Asked Ash

"Well you see after a trainer from Pallet Gary his name was battled and destroyed us" replied Daisy while the other Girls nodded

"Figures" Ash thought bitterly

"But I know what you want" stated Daisy Ash just raised an Eyebrow at this

"Oh seel come here please" yelled Lily Ash saw a white small sea lion Pokémon emerge from the Pool and stared at its trainers smiling

"Oh seel would you be a dear and give this trainer a badge" asked Violet cutely Seel just nodded turned to Ash and stuck out its tongue to reveal a Gym badge Ash just looked at the Badge then the Girls

"No" he said firmly

"Why not" Daisy asked with a frown

"Beca- but his sentenced was cut short by someone barging in all of them turned to see Misty angry the three girls gulped and backed away slowly

"What's this I hear about the cerulean Gym handing out badges don't you three have any honor as Gym leaders" Misty stated angrily and if looks could kill the Girls would be dead

"Well Misty have you become a water Master yet" Asked Lily desperately trying to change the subject because she knew how mad Misty could get

Misty went red in the face before replying "Well no not yet but there is no excuse for not testing the trainers to see if they are worthy of having the Cascade badge Ash you and me will battle to see if you get that badge or not" Stated Misty firmly when Misty said Ash name he was in shock he had just found out that Misty was a Gym leader but a challenge was a challenge

"Alright Misty what are the rules" asked Ash

3v3 single match's first person to lose all of their Pokémon loses any objections" Finished Misty Ash nodded his head

"Alright this match is between Ash the challenger and misty the Gym leader when all Pokémon on either side is knocked out that person loses only the challenger are allowed substitutions" Daisy said as she was being referee of this match

"Go Staryu" shouted Misty as she through a poke ball and out came a star Pokémon with a jewel in the middle of it

"Go Pikachu" Shouted Ash but Pikachu didn't go he just couldn't battle a friend he looked at Ash with a sad look Ash stroked him behind the ear with made him close his eyes

"It's alright buddy I'm just going to have to use a different Pokémon" Ash whispered "Go Butterfree" Ash yelled

As his final evolution of caterpie came out

"Begin" shouted Daisy

"Staryu use Harden then use rapid spin" ordered Misty

Staryu was outline in a white light then started spinning towards Butterfree

"Counter with Confusion" Ash said calmly Butterfree eyes began to glow and Staryu stop spinning and was sent towards the ground

"Quick Staryu use Water gun into Tackle" Shouted Misty

"Dodge and then use sleep powder" Ordered Ash

Butterfree managed to get out of the way of water gun but was completely left wide open as Staryu came and smashed right into Butterfree sending him to the ground but before Butterfree got up Staryu had dived into the pool for protection

"Damn" muttered Ash as he searched for Staryu in the water

He just had to wait for it to come out

"Now use rapid spin" Shouted Misty wanting end this battle soon

"Fly up then use string shot to tie it up"

And just true to Ash words Butterfree flew above Staryu and before it could try to escape Butterfree shot strings from its mouth to tie up Staryu and bring him down hard on one of the platforms

"Now use confusion" Ash said calmly Butterfree eyes lit up and Staryu was sent across the room and hit the wall knocked out cold

"Staryu is unable to battle the winner is Butterfree" announced Daisy

"Thanks Staryu u battled hard" whispered Misty she then returned Staryu and sent out another Pokémon this one looked like Staryu but had more limbs and was taller and blue

"The battle between Starmie and Butterfree will now begin" announced Daisy

Starmie use Water Gun" Misty ordered

"Dodge" Ash called out but Butterfree was to slow and Water Gun smashed right into Butterfree knocking him out

"Butterfree is unable to battle" Daisy announced Ash returned Butterfree with a small thanks and sent out Squirtle

"The battle between Squirtle and Starmie will now begin" stated Daisy

"Starmie use Tackle" Ordered Misty

"Counter with Tackle" Ash stated calmly both Pokémon charged at each other but Squirtle twisted a 90C angle and smacked Starmie on its side Misty was shocked and Ash just started to chuckle slightly

"How" was all Misty Managed?

"I've been with my Squirtle for a good 3 years Misty" Ash stated with a small grin on his face even Pikachu was shocked at this and Riolu was confused

"Wow that's a good bond" thought Misty but what snapped her out her thoughts was the next command that Ash ordered

"Use ice-Beam" Ash said Calmly Squirtle formed an ice-beam in his mouth before firing it at Starmie freezing it and the water and the whole water field was turned to ice

"Now use Rapid spin followed up with Bite" Ash said with the slightest hint of victory in his voice Squirtle started spinning on the ice making Squirtle go faster and he rammed into Starmie sending him into the then Squirtle stopped Spinning and jumped up and bit hard on Starmie and eventually throwing him into a wall knocking him out

"Starmie is unable to battle the winner is Squirtle" announced Daisy

"I forfeit my final Pokémon" stated Misty with sadness in her voice this just shocked Ash

"Why?" asked Ash

"Because my final Pokémon is a Goldeen and she sadly can't battle without water witch Squirtle froze up" she pointed out

"Oh" was Ash's response "In that case the winner of this Match is Ash the challenger" Ash cheered and Squirtle ran up to its master/friend and hugged him greatly

"Well Ash here is your second Badge" Said Misty holding out Ash's new cascade Badge Ash smiled and said thanks as he took his new badge As did Pikachu and Riolu and they all smiled but were snapped back to reality when Ash heard Squirtle

"_Hey boss I feel very funny"_ Squirtle said catching Ash's attention as Ash turned around he saw Squirtle glowing a bright white as the light went down instead of Squirtle there was a bigger form of Squirtle with pointy ears and cloud like tail

"Wartortle" Ash exclaimed in happiness as he hugged his new Pokemon

"_Welcome dude"_ Exclaimed Pikachu

"_Yay Uncle Wartortle"_ Yelled Riolu in happiness

"_Uncle" _Wartortle said in confusion

"_O yea Riolu is Ash's kid so he calls anybody who is older then him that is not a baby Pokémon Uncle or Auntie" _Stated Pikachu

"_Okay"_ Wartortle said slightly confused

"Maybe I can ask Professor oak about more Pokémon on my team" thought Ash

"Well me and Ash are going to find Brock and then leave to the next city" Misty said

**TIME SKIP**

"Alright so vermillion city is the next city with the next badge correct" Asked Ash

"Yep so I suggest you use Ivysaur, Riolu and maybe Pikachu" suggested Brock

"Yea I still cannot believe they all evolved all at the same time and just for me" Ash said

Flashback

"Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Riolu were camping and for the next day As Ash and his Pokémon were training Bulbasaur and Charmander were talking about something and only Wartortle seemed to only know what they were talking about but didn't say anything about it

"_Ash could you come here for a second"_ Bulbasaur called Ash over

"Yea what is it Bulbasaur" Asked Ash

"_Me and Charmander wanted to show you something" _Replied Bulbasaur

"Yea what is it?" Ash asked next thing he knew he was blinded by a white light.

End of Flashback

"So let's get to know everyone's moves shall we" Stated Ash

He then pointed his Pokedex at Wartortle and scanned his moves **Water Gun, Ice-Beam, Rapid Spin, Withdraw, Bite, and Tackle. **Ash whistled he then pointed His Pokedex at Pikachu **Thunder shock, Agility, Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Iron tail and Thunder Wave.** Then he scanned Riolu **Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Detect, Aura Sphere and Bulk up** next was Charmelon **Metal Claw, Ember, Dragon Rage, scratch, Scary Face and Brick Brake **next was Ivysaur **Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf and Sleep Powder **and Butterfree was last **Tackle, Confusion, String Shot, Sleep powder, Poison powder, Stun Spore and Psy Beam**

"Wow" was all Ash could say he then smiled

"Ash come on we have to leave otherwise we won't make it to the Pokémon center until Tomorrow" Yelled Brock

"Coming come on guys lets go" Ash said

"_Am I allowed to stay out daddy" Riolu Asked_

"Of course son" Ash said Smiling

"_Yay" _Said Riolu and then he jumped on his right shoulder while Pikachu jumped on his left and they left for the Pokemon center as soon as they saw it was starting to pour down rain Ash and the gang ran the rest of the way and made it to the center and they asked if Nurse joy could heal there Pokemon as Ash and the gang went to sit down they over heard some trainers talking but they didn't care as they were tired and went to sleep. The next morning Ash and the group went and retrieved their Pokémon and went outside before leaving Ash had released Charmelon, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu and Riolu were already out Ash had talked to professor oak asking if he could get his Pokémon restrictions up to seven because he would never leave Riolu as he doesn't have a mother but Professor Oak said if Ash made it to the top 16 in the indigo league he would be allowed more Pokémon on his team Ash saw this as another challenge and accepted

As Ash and the group were talking a group of trainers came around talking and Ash was able to hear everything

"Wow Damian you have a lot of Pokémon with you"

"Yea that's because being a great trainer like me allows you to get lots of Pokémon although none of the weak Pokémon are good enough to be even reviled as a Magikarp" smirked Damian Ash was seriously getting annoyed but what surprised him was Charmelon growling at Damian and was emitting a red aura as and Ivysaur was emitting a Green aura and Wartortle a Blue aura all staring at Damian as Damian saw a rare Pokémon he didn't see before with a trainer he approached him with a smug look

"Hey kid want to trade for that Pokémon in your lap" Asked Damian with a smirk Ash seemed to glare daggers at Damian then replied coldly

"No now leave" Ash stated coldly Damian looked annoyed no one ever talked back to him

"Now you listen- but his sentence was cut off by a small flamethrower in front of him

"What the" Damian said as he took a step back and then he looked to see a Charmelon growling fiercely at him he looked confused until his eyes widen and then he smirked

"Well I see the weak little bity Charmander has evolved I'd never really thought u could get any weaker" stated Damian with a smirk "Hey kid how about a battle for your rare Pokémon" Damian smirked Ash stared then grinned

"You're on but I should warn you are going to get destroyed" Ash stated

"Alright then go Nidoking" yelled Damian out came a Pink Dinosaur with a tail and a horn

"You're up Charmelon" Ash said calmly and as soon as those words left his mouth Charmelon jumped on to the field ready to battle.

**Alright people I am leaving it there but the next chapter should be out soon I do not know if I will continue Pokémon Academy but I am thinking of making a new story and this one was inspired by SpiderX so yea peace out and please Like it, Love R&R and any flames shall be ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Boys and Gals I'm back and I'm excited in about 2 months Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are coming out with that Torchic event on the day with a mega stone (YAY) anyways I'm getting off topic enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by the people who made it and that is not me.**

**Keys:**

"_Pokémon talking"_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Telepathy_

"_**Talking through Aura**_

"Alright then I'll start use tackle" shouted Damian and Nidoking charged at Charmelon although was moving slower then a usual Nidoking would

"Dodge and use ember" responded Ash Charmelon leapt to his left and then blasted Nidoking which did more damage then Ash would have thought

"Ok something's not right it's like this Nidoking has barley been trained" Ash wounded in his mind and that's when he saw it and he got mad

"Damian" Ash shouted getting his opponent's attention

"What" he shouted back

"When did you evolve Nidoking" Ash asked coldly

"Right after my Nidoran (M) evolved into a Nidorino I used a moon stone straight away" smirked Damian

Ash's eyes widen and then he started get really angry he didn't even let his Nidorino adjust to its new body

"Idiot" muttered Ash "Charmelon end this dragon rage" Ash ordered

Charmelon gathered Purple energy in its mouth and let it loose on Nidoking making him fly a few meters on the ground back to Damien's feet

Nidoking struggled to get up but couldn't and stayed on the ground out cold

"I win" stated Ash

"Pathetic Pokémon" growled Damian and with that he pulled out Damien's poke ball and smashed

Ash and his friends stared in horror of what just Happened as Damian started to walk off leaving the beaten Nidoking on the ground

Ash ran over to the Pokémon and quickly pulled out a poke ball

"I'm sorry but it's the only way to get you to a Pokémon center and healed" Whispered Ash and then he tapped the pink dinosaur and returned Charmelon muttering some thanks and ran as quickly as he could to the Pokémon center

Time skip

Ash and friends walk down the road to Vermillion city Ash had decided to take Nidoking as his own Pokémon and send him to Prof. Oak's lab after explaining the situation

"Say Brock how long till were in Vermillion city" Asked Ash

"We should be there very soon" replied Brock and true to his word they saw Vermillion city up ahead

As soon Ash saw the city he started running with his friends running with him

In a few minutes the group made it to the Vermillion cities Pokémon center Ash had decided to swap some Pokémon around so he decided on swapping his Charmelon for his shiny Charmander to get more training done with her

"Hello Professor oak speaking how may I help you?" answered Professor oak

"Hey professor it's me Ash I was just wondering if I could swap some Pokémon around" Asked Ash

"Why of course which one do you want and what Pokémon are you returning to me" responded Oak

"Well I was wondering if I could swap Charmelon for Charmander" stated Ash

"Sure give me a second" and with that he went to retrieve Charmander

"Oh crud I forgot to tell Charmelon" thought Ash gulping slightly

"_**I'm alright with it but you should have said something"**_ said a voice

Ash looked around to see someone

He was brought out of his confusion by Professor Oak returning

"Ok" he said and transported Charmander Poke ball to Ash while Ash sent him Charmelon

"Thanks Professor" said Ash

"No problem Ash oh and where are you now? Asked the Professor

"In vermillion why? Responded Ash

"Oh there's just a package that should be there in a day" stated Oak

"Really from who?" Asked Ash curious

"I don't know to be honest" Said the Professor with a slight confused look "I was going to open it but there was a note saying I shouldn't and something in there will help you get far in your journeys" stated the Professor

"Anyways Ash I have to go good luck with your battle" and with that the professor was gone

"Ok" thought Ash

"_**So when were you going to tell me that I was going to Oak's"**_ said a voice now Ash was getting irritated he didn't like voices in his head unless he allowed it so he thought back knowing who the voice was

"_**Ok Charmelon how are you in my head"**_ Asked Ash

"_**I don't know ask Riolu" **_Stated Charmelon

"_**Riolu?" asked Ash **_with a confused look on his face

"_**Yes daddy?" **_asked Riolu now Ash was getting more confused

"_**What's going on why can I hear Chameleon's voice in my head"**_ Asked Ash

"_**Aura" **_Was all Riolu response was

"_**Ok what's aura"**_ Asked Ash then Riolu started to explain what Aura was

"_**So I can talk to all my Pokémon with Aura"**_ Asked Ash while looking excited Riolu nodded his head

"_**Cool let's test it, guys can you hear me"**_ Asked Ash the response was a yes from everyone

"_**Is there a way to dis-communicate? **_Questioned Ash

"_**Don't think with your Aura" **_Replied Riolu

"Ok" said Ash while standing up he would wait a day to battle the gym tomorrow and be prepared he smiled and went to the group

Time skip

"So Ash what do you think will be in the package" asked Brock

"Don't know but there was a note saying that whatever is in it will help me along the way on my journey" replied Ash

"Well come on guys lets go get it" Misty said getting a bit frustrated

"Are you Ash Ketchum? Asked Nurse Joy

"Yes" Ash replied back

"I have a package for you" said Nurse Joy and then she grabbed a package and handed it to him

"Wonder what it is" thought Ash as he took the package saying his thanks and going to a table to open it as he finally opened it he looked inside and saw a book of some kind, an egg and two letters one of them said

"_This egg will help you in your challenges ahead of you" _and the other one said

"_Hello young aura guardian this book will teach you and your Pokémon how to manifest Aura but don't worry only you shall be the one to read these words good luck_

_From: a friend"_

"Well what do ya know" thought Ash and he carefully picked up the egg

He decided that it would be best to train some more before he went to the gym

Time skip

As Ash entered the Gym he saw it was just a plain battlefield with a man standing in the far off training box

The man turned and set his eyes on Ash

"So you're the next baby to get squashed" Said the leader in a mocking tone at this remark Ash gritted his teeth

"Alright then I'll show you how much of a baby I am I Ash Ketchum challenge you for a gym battle" He sternly said

"I accept I'm " he said in a care free voice then the ref came up and announced the battle a 3v3 match

"Go voltorb" Yelled surge as he through the poke ball revealing a Pokemon that looked strikingly similar to a poke ball but bigger

"Alright then time to do something new go Charmelon" Ash said as he through the Poke ball revelaing a different colored Charmelon on to the battle field while she growled at its opponent Surge was a bit shocked but ordered his Pokemon to attack first

"Voltorb use spark" ordered surge

"Counter with brick break" Ash said calmly

Voltorb started rolling towards Charmelon with electricity flying off it while Charmelon arm glowed white at she struck Voltorb with such force that it sent him in the other direction

"Use rollout" Surge yelled still on the offensive Voltorb turned around and rammed into Charmelon and turned around for more

"Charmelon use dragon rage followed up by Ember" yelled Ash

Charmelon gathered purple energy in her mouth and released it striking voltorb stopping its rollout attack and making it slightly dazed

"Now use Brick break again" Ash said knowing this would be it and Surge new it to so he waited for Charmelon to get closer and then he yelled out his next attack

"Self-destruct" Yelled Surge with a grin Ash had realized his mistake to late and now Charmelon was going to pay the price with a loud bang smoke filled the area and when it cleared it showed Charmelon painting hard while its arms were in a cross position while voltorb was knocked out

"Voltorb is unable to battle the winner is Charmelon" said the ref and with that Surge returned Voltorb while Ash had returned Charmelon

"Alright that was a good battle but can you win against my next Pokemon and with that he sent out his Magneton

Ash fought it over and sent out Riolu

"_**You ready son"**_ Asked Ash

"_**Always father"**_ was Riolu replied as he got ready for battle

**Alright guys and gals that's it I hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter will be the S.S Anne so Like it, Love it, R&R and those flames shall be ignored PEACE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people I'm back internets been a bit of a d*** and laziness as well but its back so here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all **

**Keys:**

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

'_Telepathy' _

"_**Talking with Aura"**_

'_**Pokedex entries**_

"Magneton use shock wave" yelled Surge

"Use detect" countered Ash

Magneton was surrounded by Electricity and shot it at Riolu whose eyes glowed Blue and he back flipped out of the way

"Use Aura sphere" yelled Ash Riolu gathered the Aura in his hands and shot it towards Magneton hitting it in the center

"Yes" Ash yelled but then a triangle of electricity, Ice and fire shot out and hit Riolu sending him hurtling to the ground

"What" was all Ash managed to say "If you think that attack would have beaten me then your surly mistaken now use thunder bolt" said Surge

Magneton was encloacked by Electricity and sent it towards Riolu hitting its mark and making Riolu scream in pain

"Use Aura sphere to gather the energy and then fire it" yelled Ash

Riolu made an Aura sphere to envelop the electricity which turned it in an electrifying Aura sphere

"Do it" yelled Ash but Riolu had other ideas and started absorbing the Aura into its body making him glow a bright white and what emerged was not Riolu but a taller version of the small jackal Pokemon that was around Ash's height

Ash was the first one to break out of his stupidity

"Wow Riolu evolved let's see what moves he now knows

"_**My new name is now Lucario and I have learnt the new moves Bone rush, Metal claw and Dragon pulse"**_ Said the now Lucario

"Awesome" thought Ash

"Lucario use Dragon pulse" yelled Ash

Lucario gathered a pulse of green energy in its mouth and fired it towards Magneton making smoke appear

"_**Use your Aura and to find it then use Bone Rush" **_Ash said

"_**Yes father**_" and with that Lucario searched out Magneton and when he found him he created a white bone from his hands and held it like a staff and rushed into the smoke

As surge waited for the smoke to disappear he heard Magneton being thrashed around by Lucario and when Lucario jumped out of the smoke Surge just hoped that Magneton survived its beating but alas Magneton fainted as the smoke cleared

"Magneton is unable to battle the winner is Lucario" announced the Ref

"Yes" screamed Ash and he hugged Lucario who returned the hug with happiness Surge returned Magneton with a smirk

"This kid sure is giving me a match" he muttered "Go Raichu" yelled Surge

"Pikachu your up" Ash said calmly and Pikachu jumped onto the battle field ready for the fight to come

"Use thunder bolt" ordered Surge electricity surrounded Raichu as he shot it at Pikachu who remained calm

"Use Iron tail and catch it" Ash ordered

Pikachu's tail turned metallic and touched the ground while he used his paws to catch the Thunder bolt as it traveled to the ground through Iron tail Ash smirked

"Use quick attack and follow up with iron tail" Yelled Ash

Pikachu with amazing speed was charging at Raichu and within seconds he had rammed into Raichu's stomach and his tail smacked Raichu's left leg making him howl in pain

"Use mega punch" yelled Surge

Raichu turned and faced Pikachu and dealt a powerful punch to his face making him skid across the ground back to Ash

"Dig now"

Pikachu dug underground waiting his next command

"Raichu get ready to use Mega punch when he comes out" yelled Surge

Ash just smirked waiting

"Now Thunder bolt underneath him" yelled Ash triumphantly

Surge gasped in shock as Electricity shot out from the ground and hit Raichu making him grit his teeth in pain

"Get out and fight you coward" yelled Surge

"Alright then Pikachu now" ordered Ash

Pikachu burst out of the ground smacking his small paw under Raichu chin making him stumble backwards

"Raichu THUNDER" bellowed Surge

Raichu gathered the immense energy and shot it at Pikachu making him scream in pain Pikachu stumbled backwards

"Pikachu use quick attack to get out of their" Ash yelled franticly

Pikachu burst off with amazing speed and got behind Raichu

"Now use iron tail rapid strike" Ash ordered

Pikachu jumped in the Air while his Tail turned metallic and did a front flip and smacked Raichu on the head and then smacked his left leg and then went straight for the stomach making Raichu yell in agony

Pikachu quickly jumped back to Ash's side smirking

"Well played" Said Raichu with a smile and then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed out cold

"Raichu is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu and Ash" Announced the ref

Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up as surge returned his Raichu and walked over to them

"That was good battle kid never in my day would I think of my Raichu getting beat by a Pikachu" Exclaimed Surge

"As proof of winning I award you with the Thunder Badge" Said Surge as he gave Ash his new Badge

Ash took it and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it away saying his thanks he walked back to Brock and Misty

"That was a good battle Ash" Said Brock

"Yea I almost thought Pikachu was going to lose their for a second" Exclaimed Misty

"Well we proved you wrong didn't we" Ash said with a goofy smile while Misty got a tick mark on her head Brock decided to intervene before things got out of control

"Ash your Pokemon are probably tired let's get them to a Pokemon center so they can rest" Brock pointed out

Ash nodded and they walked to the Pokemon center

"3 down 5 more to get" thought Ash with a smile he put the badge away and walked with his friends and Pokemon

Ash and friends were walking in some fog when they heard voices

"What level does Pidgey Evolve?" Asked a voice that sound roughly (to Ash) a kid around 8-9 Ash and co walked closer to the voices to see a boy running on a tread mill and three other boys asking the questions

"Uh Pidgey learns tackle then sand attack and then quick attack and the-"but the boy was cut off by one of the other kids

"We didn't ask what moves Pidgey learns we asked what level it evolves" scolded the boy in the middle

"Uh um I don't really know" said the boy on the treadmill with frown the others scoffed and increased the speed on the treadmill until it was too much for the young boy until he fell off it

The others walked off laughing Ash growled softly and walked up to the fallen boy and stuck his hand out which the boy took

"You alright" Ash asked with concern

"Yea I'm fine I'm Joe by the way" replied the now Joe while dusting himself off "What were those boys doing to you" Asked Brock

"Oh my friends they were just helping me" Answered Joe

"Friends" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow "They sure didn't seem like the type of friends I'd hang out with" Misty said with a bit of anger in her voice

"Hey they were just trying to help me" Joe countered trying to stick up for his so called 'friends'

"Yea a lot of help that your friends did huh" Ash remarked sarcastically

He then realized that the fog had lifted Ash saw a school with other kids some around his age others around 17-18

"What is this place" Asked Brock looking around Joe looked shocked

"This is Pokemon tech school" Joe said

"The poke what school" Ash said with his head cocked to the side in confusion

"The Pokemon tech school is a Pokemon boarding school were you learn about Pokemon and get badges without traveling to get them right now I'm qualified for two badges and beat anyone with the same amount of badges or the first two gyms" Explained Joe but Misty was red in the face from anger

"Alright me and you battle now" Ordered Misty still angry

"Uh okay why" Asked Joe confused

I'm going to prove to you that you can't win just depending on how many badges you have and besides I'm one of the cerulean city gym leaders so let's see how experience you really have said Misty walking over to the battle field Joe just shrugged and smiled as he got on the opposite side of the field Brock decided to be the referee

"I'm going to referee this match it's a one on one no substitutions

"Go Starmie" called Misty

"Go Weepinbell" called Joe

"Starmie use Tackle" called Misty

"Dodge"

Starmie shot towards Weepinbell who tried to dodge but was far to slow and was hit by the attack knocking it out Joe was shocked that he was beaten by a water type and Misty was shocked that it only took one attack to do it

"How did my Weepinbell lose to a water type Pokemon" Asked Joe still in shock

"The reason Weepinbell lost was because that Starmie had much more Experience then it" Said a new voice everyone turned to see a girl a bit taller then Ash walking towards them which also put Brock in a dreamy state

"Who are you" Asked Misty with a raised eyebrow

"My name is Giselle and I'm the top student of Pokemon Tech School and I challenge you to a battle" Giselle said while pointing at Misty

The match was pretty much one sided when Giselle's Graveler one shot Misty's Starmie with a powerful Tackle Giselle returned her Pokemon as did Misty and Giselle walked up to joe

"You see Joe the reason I won was because my Pokemon had much more experience then the girls Starmie" Giselle explained with a smug smile

"What just a damn minute" Ash yelled everyone now had their eyes on him

"There's more to battling then just levels and experience you also have to care for your Pokemon and encourage it in a match" Explained Ash

"And how many Pokemon and badges to you have" Asked Giselle with a bored expression

"I have three badges and ten Pokemon eleven if you count the egg" Ash muttered at the end

Giselle stared at him for a few seconds and then started laughing

Ash's eyes narrowed and he growled slightly

"What" he snapped

"You say that you have three badges and only ten Pokemon most trainers would have at least 35 Pokemon how you call yourself a trainer is beyond me" She explained with a mocking voice

"Well I'm not most trainers so how about a battle if you think I'm not a good enough trainer" Ash Said with a small smirk

"Alright fine and for this battle I will use…" Giselle's sentence trailed off as she pulled out a Poke ball and through it in the air releasing a small brown Pokemon with a skull like helmet with a bone in one hand

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan the new Pokemon

'**Cubone the lonely Pokemon, It always wears a skull helmet in honor of its dead mother, because a Cubone has never taken its skull helmet off no one knows what its hidden face look like.**

Ash frowned at the entry of Cubone but shook it off

"Alright fine then I'll use Pikachu" Ash announced

Pikachu instantly jumped off his trainers shoulders and got ready for battle

"Let's see if that mouse can actually win Cubone use headbutt" Giselle called

Cubone ran at Pikachu intending to do some damage

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash countered

Pikachu instantly blasted off and got behind Cubone who had stopped running and had turned around

"Alright then use Bonemerang" Ordered Giselle

Cubone threw his bone at Pikachu who quickly side stepped it

And ran at Cubone

"Pikachu use Iron tail" Ash yelled

Pikachu jumped while his tail grew metallic and then did a front flip and swung his tail down on Cubone's head which made him stumble backwards

"Cubone quickly use Headbutt" Called Giselle

Cubone quickly shook off his damage and smashed right into Pikachu making him fly into the air

"Now quickly grab your bone and use Bonemerang" Giselle yelled out

Cubone got a hold of his bone and threw it straight at Pikachu

"Pikachu steady yourself and use quick attack" Ash called out

Pikachu quickly arranged himself and blasted himself downward using the gravity to boost his speed as he passed harmlessly the bone that was thrown at him smashed into Cubone sending them both to floor

"Cubone quickly use Focus energy" Giselle called in frustration

Cubone began concentrating his energy into his next attack

"Pikachu use quick attack now" Ash called out

Pikachu quickly sped off towards Cubone smacking into his chest

"Cubone use Rage" Giselle called out with a grin

Ash's eyes widend in shock and fear as Cubone was outlined in a red aura Cubone then yelled and kicked, punch, and headbutt

Pikachu a few times making him yell in pain it kept going till Cubone suddenly stopped and electricity crackled off its body

"Excellent" said Brock on the side lines knowing what had just happened

"What happened" Giselle asked in shock looking at Ash demanding to know what happened

Ash however smiled "Pikachu's ability is static so when your Cubone made connection with Pikachu he got paralyzed" Ash explained with a grin

"Now Pikachu Iron tail all you got" Ash yelled

Pikachu grinned as his tail was encloacked in metal and struck Cubone on the head and chest sending him to the land of unconsciousness

"Good job Pikachu" Ash praised his Pokemon Pikachu took his spot on Ash's shoulder looking pleased with himself

Giselle walked over to her Cubone and returned him saying her thanks

"How did you win I had the type advantage" Asked Giselle with a raised Eyebrow

"Type Advantages aren't everything you have to have faith in you and your Pokémon's ability's" Explained Ash

"They never taught that in the school" thought Giselle

"Maybe you would understand if you went on a journey" Said Ash hoping to be helpful

Giselle was deep in thought

"I will think about thanks for the battle and Joe I'm sorry for being rude to you "Giselle Apologized

They both nodded their heads

"Ash we best be off if we want to make it to Saffron city" Suggested Brock Ash nodded

And with a simple good bye Ash and his friends left towards Saffron till Ash heard moving in his Back pack Ash stopped and pulled the glowing egg out of his back pack

Misty and Brock backed off a little bit

As the Egg morphed to the shape of a small Pokemon with a blue body and a small pearl on it

"No way" Ash Gasped

"Tini" the small Pokemon said

**Yes this is the end of this chapter I'm sorry for the over month late chapter my laziness got the better of me and I hopefully will update regular (I make no promises)**

**Ash's team**

**Pikachu (M) - Thunder shock, Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Agility and Iron Tail**

**Charmelon (M) – Ember, Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Scratch, Brick Brake, Flamethrower**

**Ivysaur (M) – Vine Whip, Poison/Sleep Powder, Energy Ball, Magical Leaf**

**Charmelon (SF) – Dragon Rage, Ember, Flamethrower, Scary face, Brick Break**

**Lucario (M) – Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Detect, Blaze Kick, Bulk up, Dragon Pulse, Bone Rush, Metal Claw**

**Pidgeotto (F) – Tackle, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Gust, **

**Wartortle (M) – Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Withdraw, Skull Bash**

**Butterfree (M) – Tackle, Sleep/Poison Powder, Stun spore, Confusion, String shot **

**I will by Sunday (NSW time) put the Pokemon Ash has on his Journey and their Attacks **

**R&R flames shall be ignored. PEACE.**


End file.
